ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Genbu
Testimonials Solo *Solo NIN95/DNC47. Straight Tank, Violent Flourish Ga's. TP inhibiting ninjutsu to reduce amount of TP moves used. Blind, slow, paralyze landed np with close to capped Ninjutsu and full katana, evasion, ninjutsu merits. Excellent gear setup with Kannagi 85, Sekka +3 Full AF3+2 and AGI WS set but use Ocelot Gloves for haste. Full subtle blow merits and +22 subtle blow from Agasaya's collar, Vallaunus' Mantle, Rajas/Heed rings. Long story short, this fight is too weak. GL October 10, 2011. *Solo'd Genbu RDM/NIN just ran him in a circle around bushed off the ledge back around bush etc. Incredibly easy, no movement speed. Took approximately 90minutes. *Defeated solo as a RDM90/BLM45 - Nothing much to say really. Kept distance and often when Genbu would start casting Waterga III, I would Stun, and throw a Thunder III or/and a Blizzard III/IV at it, though Thunder III did more damage even during iceday. Tried to keep Bio II on at all times too. Gravity was occasionally resisted, other times not, same for Bind (Enfeebling not capped, being only at 378). Thunder III was doing a bit under 500 and Blizzard IV around 350. Took about 45 minutes to take it down and no shield for me of course not, but the main thing to me was to defeat it, wanted to do it for years! Only got the seal, Aquarian Abjuration: Head and Arctic Wind. Guess Genbu just wants a re-match either way. 17:18, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Duo Attempt My friend who is a MNK90/DNC45 in full empy+1 gear (no empy weapon yet, he's still working on it) decided to try popping Genbu with me on SMN90/SCH45 (4/5 af3+1, relic hands, caller's pendant, evoker's ring, tiresias' cape, rest mp+ gear, HQ staves since I'm still working on Trial of the Magians -perp and pet MAB staves). I kept Avatar's Favor up so I would have Sublimation + 1 mp/tic refresh with avatar out. I stayed in Light Arts/Add.White the entire time and used Celerity to recast blink/stoneskin. I did not use barwater/a (don't have it as /sch). Also, for merits, I have 4/5 magic attack/accuracy, 1/5 physical attack accuracy merits, and 2 merits in Thunderstorm. My friend died quickly, which left me kiting on SMN. I finally decided Thunderstorm was doing very consistent high damage (~900-1100 damage), so I used Ramuh the entire fight except when I needed to siphon or gain a bit of distance. Ramuh was getting hit for ~200ish hp by the end of the fight, and according to my MNK friend Genbu even missed Head Butt once. Genbu's water-based nukes hit Ramuh for 50-100 hp. My MNK friend reraised and Boosted/Chi Blasted until he died a 2nd time with no reraise up. He stayed dead the rest of the fight. Genbu deaggroed a couple times which helped my nerves (I've never tried fighting a sky god, let along soloing one), but he only regen'd once (regained ~2000 hp). Not sure how long it took, but I'm guessing it could have taken at *most* 30 minutes with being super-slow and cautious. Shield and hand abjuration dropped (woot!). Two SMN90/RDM45 or SMN90/SCH45 (need refresh/sublimation and/or convert) could duo this easily in about 15 minutes by keeping their distance from Genbu and being careful not to get hit by his nukes. Genbu could also be solo'd, but it's more fun with friends. ^^ --Kimya5 09:58, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Trio Attempt I was planning on going solo on 80COR/40NIN to take Genbu down. Glad I didn't!! I ended up bringing my sexy friend Mittens along 80BLM/40WHM, and my alternate account 76SMN/38WHM (so technically I call this a duo in my book since i'm contolling 1 character on PC the other on Xbox). Anyway the battle plan was to just Quick Draw (Thunder Shot) Genbu to death, have my BLM friend DoT it and emergency Stun and Bind incase of trouble and Maneuver my Alt. Character with Diabolos's Nether Blast when I could look away from Kiting on my COR for a sec. (Which wasn't easy!) I used a total of MAB+13, AGI+15, Range Acc +32 in gear (Squid Sushi not included in that) Steel Bullets, Coffinmaker since i'm still in Magain Trial for my MAB gun, Hermes' Sandels and finally a NQ Thunder Staff with Thunder Grip. (Also like to add I only have Quick Draw Magic Acc with 2 Merits on it and Quick Draw Recast 1 Merit) I brought Antidotes to cure myself of posion as well. Also set a macro for Water Resistence gear (+35 total) to swap in for his Waterga III spell. So I did the typical rolls to help improve my Quick Draw b4 popping Genbu (Magic Acc & MAB rolls). Thunder Shot with Lucky # Magic Acc and Perfect # on MAB was doing 228~250DMG/shot. Everything was going great. Then Genbu decided to start throwing Waterga III's at me which were doing ~700-800DMG with Shell 2, and my water resistance gear on. Now i'm taru with a grand total of 954 HP as a 80COR which made those spells landing very challenging. The hard part is Genbu has a casting range of 40 yalms, so when your doing your large circle in the spawn area there is no place to get 40 yalms away from him. Only time I could escape is when I was running a straight line away from Genbu to where u warp up to Genbu vice versa to where you exit. Anyway so our strategy had to switch, 80BLM became my constant healer, and I had to revert to MDB & Regen rolls to save my butt a little. Without the Magic Acc & MAB rolls my Thunder Shot 90% of the time did a constant 210DMG/shot (other 10% did 105DMG, 150DMG, and 180DMG). Things were up and down, when BLM ran out of MP I was left on my own to just run and try not to die. Since Quick Draw needs a casting range of 18.1 yalms I didnt even bother trying to use it while BLM was resting MP. My Alt. Character isn't a "god" Summoner, but is above average. So Nether Blast to Genbu was doing 380DMG which helped with my kiting since Genbu would focus on Diabolos for a good 3~10 seconds. Anyway end result got Genbu to about 25% then my Alt. Character got owned resting for MP with no RR up (was 3rd time he died since I couldn't run him away from Waterga III) and BLM resting with a cool 34 MP. Got him down to 20%, Genbu gets a Waterga III off on me, I run to BLM but Genbu had us cornered and ended up using another Waterga III to finish us off. Was a fun battle just a shame the trigs were wasted. With this strategy I fell confident with a few minor changes, like keeping Barwatera & Shell up and maintianed, using MBD & Regen rolls off the bat and also not having to mid trade in battle btw my 2 characters for Shiehi, we could have successfully conquered us a Genbu. Will post an update after we go for our 2nd attempt! Wish us luck! And good luck to you guys who are thinking the same thing! Hope this helps. Update Took 75WHM, 4x SMN's (Including myself) and 80 COR (also me) into fight this time. Did same strategy and omg was this over kill. All SMN's used Diabolos's Nether Blast and took 20% off his HP. I just kited on cor when Diabolos's where waiting on BP:R to be back up. Took about 15 mins. 1st Genbu: 1x A. Hands 1x M. Hands V. Claw 2nd Genbu: Genbu Kabuto 1x W. Feet Thanks for the help Onix, Windarche, Shinlong, Mitzuki Trio We got to fight him last nite as WHM90/RDM45(Reign) SMN90/RDM45(Mibian) and THF90/NIN45 (myself) Fight was pretty easy i tanked the whole fight since his acc on me was pretty bad (i have caped eva and full eva merits and was using scorpion harness, evasion torque, optical hat, raider´s poulaines + 1 and a kila +2 for extra eva). Went in with 300% TP and Mib had Shiva with 300%TP also. Rei buff us up with Prot V, Shell V, BarWatera and then haste on myself. I ate taco and poped it. Most of the time i had shadows up only losing em to his waterga III which hit for 500HP aprox. Aqua Breath goes tru shadows doing similar dmg but doesnt wipe em so no real worry there. Rei kept Regen 4, Haste and Barwatera on me and casted Cures when requiered. Mib Kept Diabolos out for refresh and buffs and then would change to Shiva when BP was ready to land a Heavenly strike. All in all was an easy but fun fight. The only downside was i didnt got the shield to drop so we r fighting him again soon. Thanks Rei and Mib for the help! :) Aleryk from Ragnarok 20:43, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Elemental Weaknesses Since Genbu's Shield has -10 fire resistance, can it be presumed Genbu is weak to fire, as per the trend of NMs' items having similar traits to the NMs themselves? Has anyone actually tested this or had more success with Fire elemental spells when fighting him? Most people presume he is Water-based (as he only casts Water spells) and probably won't bother to test it. If he is Water-based, wouldn't it make more sense to have +10 fire resistance? It's difficult, and sometimes confusing, to work out each Sky God's weakness. They each represent an element (Genbu - Water, Suzaku - Fire etc.) but they also belong to monster families, which in turn have their own weaknesses and strengths. So, is Genbu just an Adamantoise that casts only Water magic, is Earth-based and is resistant to Lightning, or is he infact totally different to others in his monster family, weak to Lighting and Ice, strong against Fire and Earth? If anyone has any insight on this, it'd be great to learn more. -- Aequis 18:59, 3 November 2006 (EST) You could argue that there is a -10 to fire on the shield because he is water based. Water is strong against fire, thus lowering your resistance to fire, instead of increasing your resistance to water. Just a thought.. --Ganiman 13:44, 3 November 2006 (EST) @Ganiman: I know this is 3 years too late but wouldn't water being stronger then fire make the stats on the shield Fire Resistance +10 instead of -10? Shaowstrike 17:37, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Genbu is most definately NOT resistant in any way to stun. I had near 100% success landing it on NIN/DRK with Subjob level dark magic skill. I'll put a verification tag on the main page, and refrain from editing it out completely til i have SS to prove it next time we fight him though, just in case there's any doubters. --Jcarlson08 03:58, 1 April 2009 (UTC) My LS just fought Genbu a few times last night and, while my Elemental Magic performance on RDM is not exactly the greatest, I did have significantly better results with Thunder III, which was sometimes largely resisted but could also clear 200 damage, than Fire III, which was consistently resisted to about 10-15 total damage. This suggests that Genbu may have a water elemental property, which cancels fire effects but is relatively vulnerable to lightning. I would be interested in whether similar results could be observed by someone casting Burn vs. Shock, or Absorb-STR vs. Absorb-DEX. —Zerobandwidth 19:28, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Divine Log/Shining Cloth Does Genbu actually drop Shining Cloth and Divine log? I've been in sky for well over a few years now and have yet to see those among other things. ---Kit- 02:58, 15 January 2008 (UTC) :*Divine Log dropped for my group tonight. http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v176/Mitsukai_Hawke/Final%20fantasy%20XI/DivineLog.png --Mitsukai-Hawke 01:18, 23 March 2008 (UTC) Multiple A. Hands We fought Genbu twice today and one of the fights its dropped 2 A. Hands, but its not noted on the page. Just putting my reason why I'm adding "up to 2" to the page --Kurosen 03:08, January 19, 2010 (UTC) *Never mind, didn't see the whole part saying it can drop up to two <,<' --Kurosen 03:16, January 19, 2010 (UTC)